Skittles
by Zonadow
Summary: Twins and Ratchet prank fic series! 1. The twins get a mysterious data pad with hilarious pranks on it. 3. The twins get a crate of...hats? 4. Prowl 'eats' a buttefly, and the twins and Jazz give him a pit of a time. 5. The Twins hold a puppet show!
1. Pranks

Designation(s): Sunstreaker & Sideswipe Subject: Ideas for pranks.  
From: ----

1. Put Wheeljack's latest invention (Most likely to explode) in Prowl's office, on his desk.

2. Paint the dinobots pink.

3. Replace Jazz's music collection with the human Hannah Montannah's music.

4. Pelt Ironhide with potatoes from a potato gun.

5. Put hi-grade in Prime's morning energon ration.

6. Play the air raid siren in Red Alert's security office.

7. Hide Mirage's Electro-Disruptor, and put a note where he had it saying "Now you see it, now you don't!"

8. Put a bee hive on Bumblebee's berth.

9. Slip pop-rocks (small bags of earth candy, when it comes in contact with liquid, usually the human's saliva, it makes a crackling sound.) into Red Alert's energon.

10. Magnetize Ratchet the Hatchet's tools.

Feel free to use these pranks, or alter them to whatever you wish.

-- You'll never know!

------------------------------------------------  
End message.

Both Lamborghini brothers stared at the data pad that was placed on the desk in their quarters, and eventually looked up at each other, and burst out laughing simultaneously.

They instantly began planning and marking things down for their newest pranks...Whoever wrote down these pranks was a genius.

The first prank was #6. Easy enough. And nobody would ever find out it was those two...

--------------------

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were walking through the halls together, around 2 in the morning Earth time (when everyone was in recharge), and slipped into the security room, Sides silently trodding in and placing the small tape player next to Red Alert's sleeping head.

Sunstreaker turned the volume up all the way, and the two looked at each other, nodded, hit the play button and bolted to the shadows of the room, hiding and watching Red Alert.

Red Alert woke up, screamed, flailed, fell on the ground and shot back up, and ran out of the security office screaming something incoherent about the Decepticons attacking and comming EVERYONE, waking them all up from recharge, about the 'attack'.

As soon as Red Alert -and anyone else for that matter- was out of earshot, they both burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

-----------------

The next morning, the twins came back from a 'drive' and went into the rec room, snatching a cube for Red Alert - and payed him a visit in the security office.

The jumpy security officer was sitting at his desk watching the different screens, obviously dead tired. The two trodded up to him and handed him the cube.

Red Alert gave them an odd look, stared at the cube for a while, and took a sip.

Sunstreaker, who was standing behind him, slipped 5 bags of the "Pop-Rocks" candy into the energon when Red Alert closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

As the data-pad had said, the pop-rocks crackled and scared the living lubricant out of Red Alert.

Red spit out his energon all over the screen and dived underneath the desk, glaring at the hysterically laughing lambos.

---------------

The morning after that, they had woken themselves up early to slip hi-grade into Prime's energon, of which Prowl had to deal with a drunken Prime.

To make matters worse for the Autobot SIC, the twins had put Wheeljack's 'latest invention' in Prowl's office. A mechanical catapult that throws Wheelie's...red...hurty...ball...things, and goes off at motion detection when activated.

The catapult was facing towards the door, and sensed Prowl walking in, and abruptly pelted Prowl with them.

The twins were laughing hysterically in their room, and began preparing for their next two pranks, including a potato gun, a certain red mech, lots of really bad human female teenager music and a certain third-in-command.

------------

2 days later, the twins finally had the Hannah Montannah CDs and a potato gun big and powerful enough to pelt Ironhide with them. And lots and lots of potatoes.

The twins had somehow snuck into Jazz's quarters, stole the CDs in the racks around his stereo player, and put the Hannah Montannah CDs in the cases. They also replaced the CD's currently loaded in the stereo...this will be fun...

They snuck out and waited around until the end of Jazz's shift, where he went back to his quarters and usually listened to music.

They hid behind the wall and watched as Jazz walked in, and soon enough, the female human's terrible music filled the air.

It turned off after a few seconds, and clacking was heard.

Silence.

Jazz almost busted his door open, and screamed "SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIIIIPE! WHERE IS MY MUSIC!?"

The twins pointed to the stacks of Hannah Montannah CD cases, and Jazz swiped one and opened it, showing one of his favourite CD's inside.

Jazz glared at the two. "Not cool man! This is gonna take forever to sort!"

The two beamed at Jazz and burst out laughing, and Jazz stood in his doorway fuming.

"YOU TWO BETTER START RUNNIN REALLY SLAGGIN FAST!"

The two instantly stopped laughing and transformed, zooming off, with Jazz following close behind.

---------------------------------------------------

Eventually, the two evade the fuming third-in-command. He'd forgive them eventually...at least they didn't thrash his CDs.

The two retreated to their quarters to fetch the potato gun, and trodded off into the rec room - Sides holding the gun behind his back.

They looked around, and the room was almost empty, besides Ironhide, Hound, Mirage and Bluestreak.

Not_ too_ bad. Mirage would force Hound to hunt them down, and kill them with his bare hands if they accidentally shot Mirage with one and messed up his pristine cleanliness though...

The two beamed and Ironhide stood up. "What is it this time!?"

Sides pulled out the gun and pelted Ironhide with potatoes, covering him with gritty white paste.

Ironhide pulled out his liquid nitrogen guns on both arms and the twins gulped and transformed, zooming away.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ratchet walked into his medbay and heard rattling.

"What...the sla--"

The medic was abruptly _tackled_ by all his tools - with such force it made him jump and slam into the ground.

He tore a data pad off his face and read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Designation(s): Sunstreaker & Sideswipe Subject: Ideas for pranks.  
From: ----

1. Put Wheeljack's latest invention (Most likely to explode) in Prowl's office, on his desk. Done!

2. Paint the dinobots pink.

3. Replace Jazz's music collection with the human Hannah Montannah's music. Done!

4. Pelt Ironhide with potatoes from a potato gun. Done!

5. Put hi-grade in Prime's morning energon ration. Done!

6. Play the air raid siren in Red Alert's security office. Done!

7. Hide Mirage's Electro-Disruptor, and put a note where he had it saying "Now you see it, now you don't!"

8. Put a bee hive on Bumblebee's berth.

9. Slip pop-rocks (small bags of earth candy, when it comes in contact with liquid, usually the human's saliva, it makes a crackling sound.) into Red Alert's energon. Done!

10. Magnetize Ratchet the Hatchet's tools. Done!

Feel free to use these pranks, or alter them to whatever you wish.

-- You'll never know!

---------------

::_Prowl_.::

Prowl jumped in his seat at Ratchet practically snarling his name through the comm. link. ::_Yes_, Ratchet? What was the clang that just sounded through the _entire base_?::

::Just my tools attacking me.::

::Y-your...::

::Sunstreaker and Sideswipe magnetized my tools.::

::Su--...I'll send Wheeljack and Ironhide in.::

::_Thank you_, Prowl.::

--------------

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe doubled over in laughter when they saw Ratchet the Hatchet get 'tackled' by all his tools.

They were still on the floor laughing when Wheeljack and Ironhide stepped inside.

Sideswipe suddenly stopped laughing and looked at his brother.

"Hey, Sunshine? I'm getting that feeling again."

"What feeling? And my name isn't Sunshine!"

"That feeling we get just before Ratchet slags us with his wrench."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked up and saw the enraged optics of the Autobot medic.

"...It's like they're staring into your soul."

"They probably are."

"Hey Sides, we should run."

"Yeah. Lets go."

The twins transformed and zoomed off, and Ratchet transformed as well, chasing them screaming.

Ironhide watched the three and was about to say something when Ratchet's tools tackled him, only managing to push him over.

"....Wheeljack?"

"Sorry!"

Wheeljack's vocal indicators flashed in embarrassment as he ran a small scanner-like gadget over all the tools, de-magnetizing them again.

* * *

I started this when I was hyper on skittles.

So, I'm gonna make a series of Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fics called "Skittles".

The next one is called "Twin Terrors."

The idea for magnetizing Ratchet's tools was shimmershadow30's.

Thanks Sunny!

The rest I came up with. And I know, some of them that were written on the data pad Sunny+Sides didn't do.

WELL if you want one of them to be a slash/fluff fic of the three, then REVIEW.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

It really helps -.-;

The red hurty ball things Wheelie shot at Grimlock's nose in the '86 movie, WHAT ARE THEY CALLED?


	2. Twin Terrors

Twin Terrors

Inspired by "Rooftops" by Lost Prophets.

World: G1.

------------------------------------------------

Ratchet's hands were shaking, for once in his life since the academy, he was trembling.

He'd lost patients before, but he would usually let it all out when he was sure they were dead, and he was alone in his quarters.

Now, coolant was pouring from his eyes and he felt like _screaming_.

He was desperately wiping off energon, welding cuts, and replacing parts, but Sunstreaker's lifelines were fading and he could see the scorch marks even behind his spark in his spark chamber.

Ratchet heard the tell-tale flatline, and saw Sunstreaker's spark slowly fade.

Everything seemed to stop and Ratchet screamed, nearly scaring the spark out of every one else in the room.

He took a tool from the table next to him and used it to shock Sunstreaker's spark. Nothing.

He shocked it again.

One beep...flatline.

Again.

Sunstreaker's spark started pulsing again and Ratchet didn't even take the time to sigh.

He slowly took the shards of the spark chamber doors off, and took the scorched shards of metal out from behind and all around Sunstreaker's spark, and piece by piece patched new pieces of metal in and welded them shut, carefully working around his spark, and finally finished on the inside.

Now the outside...

First Aid fetched him two new spark chamber doors, which he attached in almost an instant, and immediately started welding shut the cuts and wounds all around Sunstreaker's body.

13 Earth hours later, he was finally finished...

Sunstreaker was put in a separate room, attached to an IV and energon feeds.

Once everything was fine, Ratchet gave the orders to First Aid to make sure absolutely no-one visits him until he says so, and only Sideswipe can visit him with given permission.

When everything was written down and fully understood, Ratchet blacked out at the med-bay entrance.

-------------------------

Sideswipe climbed up onto the top of a mountain, and scanned the areas for anyone else - not even an organic was near him.

So, he proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs.

The red Lamborghini let out several, pain ridden screams, until he fell to his knees and coolant poured to his optics.

Sunstreaker was dying, if not already dead.

Ratchet was trying his hardest to bring the yellow twin back to full health but his systems were taking too long with their repairs, and his spark was too weak, if his systems didn't catch up, his spark would extinguish completely.

No more twins.

Just lonely Sideswipe, and his dead brother.

You can't have one without the other...so chance is, Sideswipe would die too.

------------------------

When Ratchet woke up early the next morning, he bolted out of his quarters and into the med bay, running into Sunstreaker's crit. room and finding him hooked up to energon feeds, and in a stable and recovering status.

He sighed and commed Sideswipe, who didn't answer.

::Sideswipe, do you want to be a toaster?::

Ratchet heard Sideswipe sigh, and mumbled a 'no' as a reply.

::Do you want to come see your brother?::

The comm link immediately cut out and in just a few kliks he heard the swoosh of the med bay doors open, and Sideswipe appeared at the door.

Ratchet let him in and the red twin kneeled by Sunstreaker's side.

Sideswipe glanced at Ratchet and the medic nodded.

"You've got 2 breems to visit your brother. _That is all_."

"Thank you, Ratchet..."

"You're welcome, Sideswipe...hopefully his systems will catch up and he'll be fully healed."

Ratchet left the twins and walked back into his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Week Later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

::Sideswipe! Get your aft in here _now_!::

Sideswipe groaned as he lifted himself up off his and Sunstreaker's berth and made his way to the med bay.

Ratchet looked over at Sideswipe, and smirked at the look on Sideswipe's face.

The red twin was gaping at Ratchet, optics wide and mouth open.

Sunstreaker had his arm around Ratchet's shoulder, and Ratchet had an arm around Sunstreaker's waist, helping Sunstreaker stand just after being brought out of forced stasis.

"S-...Side...swipe?"

"SUNSTREAKER!"

Sideswipe ran over to his twin and took him from Ratchet, hugging him like a sparkling with a doll. After a few kliks his glee-filled expression turned into one of realization.

He plopped Sunstreaker's aft down on the nearest medical berth and huffed, crossing his arms.

"Geez Sunshine, I should tell Ratchet to turn you into a toaster..."

"You're acting like you got the worst! I just woke up from being in forced stasis from a month from being shot in the spark and my _beautiful paint job_ is COMPLETELY TRASHED! And my name isn't Sunshine!"

Sideswipe laughed and looked at Ratchet, and ducked.

Sunstreaker looked at his crouching brother in confusion.

"What ARE you doing Sides!?"

The red twin pointed behind Sunny and he turned, and looked at Ratchet who was holding up a wrench.

"Complain about yer paint job one more time."

-------------------------

Sideswipe made his way towards the med bay, holding a box.

"This'll make Sunshine happy..."

He walked into the med bay and over to Sunstreaker.

The yellow twin growled at Ratchet, who was lifting his arm.

"Watch the paint!"

"It isn't like the other half of it isn't slagged! Now stop squirming!"

"Hey Sunstreaker!"

Sideswipe placed the box next to Sunstreaker, and grinned at him.

"Have fun."

The red twin walked right out of the med bay.

"...What was _that_?" Ratchet stared at the med bay doors as they closed after the red beaming twin.

Sunstreaker gasped when he opened the box.

The box was full of yellow and black high-quality paints, Sunstreaker's favourite in fact.

The best of the best paints, waxes and waxing cloths were inside.

The yellow twin beamed and immediately started to work on his precious, 'beautiful' paint job.

* * *

Daaawwww, so cute.

Sunny really does care about his twin.

And Sides gave him a big Lambo hug. Socute.

Anyway, part 2 of Skittles. I was really depressed when I wrote this, that damn song Rooftops makes me real depressed.

Rah.

Again, want me to do a slash/fluff fic with the hatchet and the twins? Review damnit!


	3. Hats

The Lamborghini twins practically tore out of Prowl's office when they heard Prowl say there was a box outside with their name on it, delivered by a human.

Prowl didn't even get to finish his sentence and they transformed and zoomed outside, and brought the box to their quarters.

A little later Jazz was walking by and heard both twins laughing and knocked on the door to their quarters.

"Hey you two, whatcha laughin at? Played a new prank?"

Sideswipe opened the door, wearing a Transformers-sized tophat, and grinned at Jazz, grabbing his arm and throwing him inside, closing and locking the door.

Sunstreaker was shifting through the boxes and pulled a black baseball cap out and grinned at his brother.

"Here's Ratchet the Hatchet's!"

Sideswipe took it from his brother and read from it.

"Expert Field Medic..."

Jazz walked over and took the hat from Sideswipe, examining the black cap - it said "Expert Field Medic" in white letters with the red cross that was on Ratchet's shoulder behind the Autobot logo.

"Pretty cool...Ratchet should like it. So, fill me in here. Whats with all the hats?"

"Oh, we got hats for everyone. Here's yours Jazz!"

Sunstreaker handed Jazz a black baseball cap that said "DJ" in white letters with the Autobot logo behind it and some music notes.

"Apparently humans that play music at parties like you are called DJs and they wear hats like these, but backwards and they wear headphones."

"Cool!" Jazz grinned his Jazz grin and put the hat on backwards like Sideswipe said. "What's Prime's? I jus' gotta ask."

The twins held up a trucker cap at Jazz, both grinning.

The saboteur doubled over laughing.

Sideswipe chuckled and set it on their berth, and picked up a Sherrif hat with a matching Sherrif badge.

Jazz snickered. "Prowl?"

"How'd you know?"

"Let's give Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet's hats to em now."

"What about Ironhide?"

Sunstreaker dug inside the box and pulled out a cowboy hat and smirked.

"PERFECT!"

The saboteur motioned the twins out, carrying Prowl's.

Sunstreaker carried Prime's and Ironhide's and Sideswipe had Ratchet's when they left and arrived at Prowl's office.

------------------

Prowl's Office

------------------

Prowl looked up from a data pad and saw the twins and Jazz walk in holding hats.

Wait...hats?

"Hey Prowlie, got somethin for you!"

The SIC shrunk down a little when Jazz placed a sherrif hat on his head, and pinned a sherrif badge to his chest.

"Awww, he looks so cute. Lookitcha Prowlie, you're a sherrif!" Jazz chuckled and lead the twins out of his office, away from the -very confused- Prowl.

"How did they get hats this big?" Prowl said aloud when the door shut.

------------------------------

Optimus Prime's Office

------------------------------

Prime looked up from his computer over at the twins and Jazz.

"What is it, you three?"

The leader had a look in his optics that just screamed 'Prowl sent you to me for a prank, didn't he?'

Sideswipe stuck the trucker hat on Prime's head and smirked.

"What...is it?"

"It's a hat, Prime! Humans that drive yer alt mode wear em. They're called 'trucker hats'."

Prime watched the three walk out, in total and utter bewilderment.

---------------------------

Ratchet's Medbay

--------------------------

Ratchet looked up from talking with Ironhide.

"Oh what is it _now_? What did you do to somehow put me with more endless work of repairing you two?"

"Calm down Ratch, they didn't do anythin' yet."

Sideswipe handed Ratchet the medic hat and grinned at him.

Ratchet read the words out loud.

"Expert...Field Medic? Where did you two get hats this big?"

"Like it?"

Jazz swiped the hat and put it on Ratchet.

"Will it explode?"

Jazz placed Ironhide's hat on his head and the three went into a series of giggle fits, and even Ratchet chuckled.

"Whut is it, Ratch?"

"It's a cowboy hat, Ironhide. Humans who have the accent you do ride these...organic animals called 'Horses' and they're called 'Cowboys'. I don't know why, a 'cow' is apparently different from a 'horse'."

Ironhide shrugged and looked up at his hat. "Ah like it."

---------------------

Security Office

--------------------

Red Alert cautiously opened the door.

"Sunstreaker? Sideswipe?...Jazz?"

Red's gaze diverted to Jazz's hat, and the security guard cap he was holding.

...Hats?

Why do they have hats? This is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, so the hat must be rigged to explode...

This must be one of their pranks.

Or it could be linked to the Decepticon attack last week!

Jazz placed the hat on Red Alert's head gently and -slowly-.

"There y'go Red. Heheh, don't worry Red, it ain't a prank, and it isn't gonna explode. If these hats would explode, I wouldn't be wearin one."

* * *

Okay, okay, no slash.

Point taken.

Anyway, this has been sitting here for days, and I just typed up the Red Alert bit and he's probably out of character, etc but seriously, I don't care, I just wanna finish it and post it.

I'm terribly sick and feel...terrible.

O.o

Hats.

Lots of hats.

Couldn't find a good idea for Sunny and Sides' hats, so they get none.

Heh, tophat.

------------------------------

REVIEWS please.


	4. Butterfly

Prowl and Bluestreak were out on patrol and had an open comm link with Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

------------

"So Prowly-bot, find anything yet?"

"No Jazz, and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Prowly-bot."

"I think it's a cute nickname! I mean I don't mean to call you cute Prowl, or go against your wishes or anything but-oh look!"

Bluestreak transformed and Prowl drifted, raced back to him and transformed as well.

"What is it Blue-...streak?"

The Autobot SIC watched as the talkative mech in front of him pranced around, swatting at some invisible thing.

"What...are you doing?"

"It's a butterfly Prowl! You know, I don't know why they call them butterflies, they don't have butter on them and they aren't flies, I mean sure they fly and sometimes they're the colour of butter but that's not my point, I-"

*CRASH*

"...Bluestreak, get off my back."

"I'm sorry I crashed into you Prowl sir, I really didn't mean to!"

Bluestreak hopped off the SIC and looked down at him. "Need help up Prowl? Not that I'm saying you're too weak to get up on your own, I was just offering help, I-"

"I think I swallowed it."

Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's laughter burst over the comm link like a supernova.

Prowl stood up, and spit out the butterfly, which flew away.

Bluestreak sighed in relief. "Oh good you didn't kill it, I mean I didn't-"

"Bluestreak, let's get on with the patrol." The SIC cut off the open comm link and the space around them went totally silent, besides the sound of Prowl transforming and zooming off.

---------------------------------------------------

Prowl walked through the hall to his quarters, having come home from the patrol with Bluestreak, walk into his office and get attacked by an entire swarm of butterflies -Primus knows how the twins managed to capture so many in so little time-, walked into the rec room to have Jazz and the twins throw little paper butterflies at him, go BACK to his office to see every one of his datapads smothered in MORE glued-on paper butterflies, go BACK to the rec room to get his cube of energon and accidentally 'eat' more butterflies, Primus only knows how they got an empty cube and filled it with butterflies.

To say Prowl was pissed was an understatement.

Distracted by contemplating the doom of the twins and a certain white-and-black sabateur, while punching in the code to his door, literally and figureatively, the twins had managed to clip on small, tiny, organic-sized 'butterfly clips' onto his doorwings, and had watched him flail around trying to get the small, painful things off his back.

Prowl ripped them both off and stared at a pink one's 'teeth' that had left scratches in the paint on his right doorwing.

Needless to say it was humiliating, and it hurt like the Pit.

Prowl threw a glare at the laughing Lamborghinis, who transformed and took off, and Prowl decided chasing them wasn't worth the trouble, and went inside to recharge.

---------------------

Rec Room

--------------------

Prowl walked inside the rec room for his morning energon ration, irritated already - his doorwings were itchy as the Pit and he didn't get why.

He couldn't scratch them either, so he just had to deal with the itchy doorwings until he could visit Ratchet later.

He was starting to think the twins had something to do with it when he looked at the mechs in the rec room, all barely concealing their laughter.

Hound, Trailbreaker, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and yes, even Optimus Prime were all staring behind Prowl, obviously at his doorwings.

Prime, being himself, walked up to Prowl, having contained himself completely, and pulled off some sort of organic fabric that was glued to his doorwings - fabric shaped like butterfly wings.

Now, to say Prowl was seething, pissed, or even Unicron's nightmare - was a severe understatement.

Oh but the sweet, sweet victory he would have over the twins if he managed to contain himself long enough to go to his office, and change their patrol roster to match a much needed, very serious punishment.

---------------------------------------------------

Optimus Prime's office - Next Morning

---------------------------------------------------

Prime stared at the datapad Prowl had handed him first thing in the morning, containing Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe's punishments for their all-day pranks on Prowl.

"Are you...You aren't joking, are you?"

"Well look at it this way. We've tried putting them in the brig, sending them out on missions that would get them filthy, a worthy punishment for Sunstreaker, we've put them on monitor duty for a week before, and all of it has not seemed to work. Now, as the human's put it, fight fire with fire."

"Well...when you put it that way, it makes a lot of sense."

"And it's logical. Ratchet has gotten the help of Bumblebee and they woke up early, before all the others, to set it up. With your permission, I'll hail Ratchet and he can put it in motion."

"Go ahead Prowl. By the way, how are your doorwings?"

"Ratchet assisted me in getting the last of the cotton and glue off."

------------------

Rec Room

------------------

Ironhide, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Bumblebee and the rest of the minibots, First Aid, Prowl, Optimus Prime and even Swoop were standing in the rec room looking up at the new 'decoration'.

Sunstreaker, dressed as a yellow hornet, Sideswipe, dressed as a ladybug, and Jazz, dressed as firefly -with a fully lit aft-.

The three mechs were strung up in the rec room, all three completely limp, being held up with a harness.

Ratchet turned to Prowl when he walked in, and pointed to the three. "I've got them injected with a very, very mild sedative so they won't flail around and ruin their new 'outfits' trying to get them off."

"Clever thinking, Ratchet. I like how you made Jazz light up like a real organic firefly."

"Well you know how our bright and happy 3rd in command is..."

* * *

Well this took FOREVER.

But here it is, the 4th chapter of Skittles.

It was spawned when there were 8-9 butterfly cocoons on our porch and I was talking about Prowl to my mom, and somehow we started talking about him eating butterflies, and the first bit was spawned.

Then, a month later, the rest was written.

Thanks to my super-awesome beta shimmershadow30, for the hilarious punishment idea. I went with it :3

She originally suggested a bumblebee for Sunny, but since Bee is our resident Bumblebee, and Sunstreaker is a bit less...Bumblebee...I went with the huge, probably sociopathic as well Hornet instead :3

Uh...if you don't know what 'butterfly clips' are, they're little clips that are used to hold up strands of hair, and they're shaped like butterflies.

They come in different colours and have these teeth that clip to your hair...


	5. Superhero

I know I haven't written in a while, I wasn't really in a write-y mood you see, my artwork's taken off and I've been taking commissions for it.

Been busy that way, and we're moving out of state soon, so...

Here you go guys! I got this idea after watching Autobot Spike (Season 2, Ep 1).

I'm a bit rusty with my writing, I hope you don't mind.

I had a bag of skittles today, so it was only fate I wrote a Skittles chapter. =3

Enjoy!

* * *

The Decepticons were coming in fast. Soundwave was leading the Seeker trine right towards Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The two frontliners were hardly fazed when the seekers started firing at them.  
Starscream was screeching orders that weren't being followed, per usual, Skywarp and Thundercracker were fighting Bumblebee and Prime, Soundwave was tapping intel from the human base they were guarding and Sunny and Sides were busy fighting the cassettes.  
"Get off me you evil little midget!"  
"Sunny stay still so I can blast him off!"  
Frenzy jumped towards Rumble, who was clung to Sunny's back, just before Sideswipe fired, effectively causing Sides to shoot his brother.  
"Auugh! you idiot, my paint job! Just who's side are you on anyway!"  
"Well if you weren't flailing around in the first place!"  
"Oh so it's MY fault YOU shot me!"  
"How can it be my fault I shot you!"  
"Oh, I don't know, you were holding a blaster and pulled the trigger while it was pointed at me!"  
"It wasn't pointed at you, I was trying to shoot Rumble!"  
"Oh stop it you two! This isn't going to work with you two freaking out every single rehearsal!"  
Prowl shoved the two apart from getting into a physical fight at this point. "Can't you just hold yourselves back for the duration of the play? It's not even that long!"  
"It's okay Prowl..." Bluestreak was sitting there at the side of the stage fiddling with the script he'd written, obviously crestfallen his play wasn't going to work out. "I can find some other way, it's okay.."  
"Bluestreak no, you worked far too hard on that script and I'm not going to let the twins ruin it!"  
"You can't change them Prowly, it's just the way they are...and that's okay..." Bluestreak shuffled out of the back door of the rec room, doorwings hanging there as low as his head was.  
The room stayed silent for a while, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looking at each other, Prowl just standing there next to them, defeated.  
"Great job Sides, you ruined it!"  
"I ruined it! If you weren't so worried about your paint job this wouldn't have happened! It isn't even a real blaster, it's a nerf gun!"  
"You shot me you idiot, it says in the script right here 'Sideswipe doesn't shoot because Frenzy moves Rumble out of the way of fire'!"  
"It doesn't say that on mine!"  
"SHUT THE FRAG UP!"  
Both twins went silent when Prowl blew up at them.  
"This is both of your fault! Either grow up and learn to stop fighting about petty things or ask Ratchet to weld your mouths shut! I suggest you go apologize to Bluestreak before I turn you both into station wagons!"  
Prowl stormed out of the rec room, Jazz following him as usual, obviously worried about his mate's sudden anger, leaving the twins standing there.  
"Fuck."  
"Don't use that word Sunny, it's a human cuss word..."  
"Oh shutup you slagheap."  
Sides opened his mouth before a frustrated cry came from the hall from Prowl.  
"..I forgot he could hear us."

* * *

1 Week Later

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's Quarters

9 PM Earth Time

Sunstreaker lay on the top bunk on his berth, stretched out, and sighed as Sideswipe walked in and took his jetpack off and laid it next to the bottom bunk.  
"How was the patrol with Bluestreak?" Sunstreaker looked over at his brother.  
"Depressing. Blue didn't say a single word the whole time." Sideswipe flopped on his berth.  
"Holy slag...Blue? Not talking?"  
"We musta done more of a number on him than we thought..."  
"Great, now whadda we do? I'm not apologizing to Bluestreak, absolutely not! But we gotta do something. Blue's been quiet all week and everyone's treating us like we're cons in the base!"  
"Maybe we should. With how Prowl has been looking at us, he might carry through that threat...I like being a Lamborghini, I don't think I want to be a station wagon, those things are ugly.."  
"Yeah, I'm surprised one of the 'cons aren't one of them..."  
"Heh, yeah, the 'cons totally act like superheros half the time, flying through the air like that...ever read Superman comics?"  
"Oh slag, you're right, Soundwave, mr. serious-monotone, flying through the air like Superman...dun da daaah! Super Soundwave!"  
Sideswipe was laughing hard, watching Sunstreaker lay across his berth above in the Superman position making whoosh noises.  
"And the Seekers are always flying right behind him! Super Soundwave and the Jets! Fwoooosh!"  
Sunstreaker stopped what he was doing and looked at Sideswipe.  
Sideswipe returned that look, and the two grinned. They had an idea...

* * *

3 Weeks Later

Rec Room

11 AM Earth Time

"Yeah, I don't know what's gonna happen. Sounds like the resident twins are cooking up another prank if you ask me...I mean, lots and lots of glue, human fabric, sticks, cardboard? I don't think I want to know what their plan is..."  
"Y'never know Bee, they jus might be doin somethin special! They looked real guilty after they let Blue down."  
"Speaking of Bluestreak, how's he doing Jazz? I hear he's been visiting you and Prowl in your quarters a lot lately, is he confiding in you two about something that's bothering him?"  
"Yeah, lil guy's real down about that play. Prowly and I've been makin a special effort t'make 'im happy again but he's not doin s'great..."  
"Aw, poor Bluestreak...I mean look at him!" Bumblebee pointed towards Bluestreak sitting by the energon machine, silent, downhearted, waving weakly at the mechs who said hello. "It's just not like him! Not like him at all..."  
"He'll come round sometime...as fer me, I gotta jet, got a patrol with Prowly ere in a cycle 'er two and I still gotta report to Prime with news on the celebration...can't believe it's happenin tomorrow! Anyway, seeya later Bee!" "Bye Jazz!" Bee waved, before looking back at Bluestreak, the only one left in the rec room besides himself. "Bluestreak?"  
"yeah Bee..." Bluestreak sniffled and looked up at Bumblebee. "Come on, let's go do something fun...I've got some new video games in my room, we can try those out together!"  
"okay.." Bluestreak stood up and tossed away his empty Energon container and walked out of the rec room with Bumblebee, leaving it empty. Like two ninja-bots, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snuck in with their supplies, grinned, shut the door and locked it and got to work...

* * *

Next Day

Outside of the Rec Room

1 PM Earth Time

"I don't understand why it won't open Prime, I tried to unlock it and everything..."  
"Wheeljack, how is it going?"  
Wheeljack was kneeled next to Prowl and Optimus, fiddling with the rec room door. "I can't seem to get it to open! I might have to use some charges..."  
Sideswipe walked over, grinning, Sunstreaker behind him, the two mechs all washed up and ready for the big celebration. "I think you can just set any of your 'latest inventions' there and turn it on Wheeljack, that'll do just fine..." The twins snickered.  
"That's enough Sideswipe...was any of this your doing?" Prime looked at the two sternly.  
"Was any of what our doing?" At this point most of the Ark that was attending was waiting to get in to celebrate.  
"Aw guys, did you have to ruin this too! You prank us all year long and then trash Bluestreak's play, get him all depressed and ruin the morale of the Ark and now you gotta ruin the entire celebration of our anniversary of waking up here on Earth!"  
"Who said that! I swear I'll..." Sunstreaker was growling and looking around in the crowd to see who'd say such things to him.  
Sideswipe grabbed his shoulder. "Let it go...they'll see..."  
The red twin tapped in the code to unlock the doors, finger hovering over the Open Door button.  
Prowl watched him and glared. "You changed the code! When and why Sideswipe? I hope you know this will delay the celebration possibly all d-"  
Before Prowl could finish, Sideswipe pressed the button as the doors whooshed open, showing the rec room completely decked out in party decorations, energon and high grade set out, party cups and games laid out just as planned, with the stage having what looks like a...puppet show theatre made of cardboard set up?"  
Everyone's optics went wide seeing it, the mechs walking inside after Sunny and Sides nonchalantly walked in and went behind the cardboard theatre. "Show starts in three breems!"  
Prowl stuttered and looked around. "They did this? This...is amazing! Why would they do something so nice? And...what show? Prime do you know anything about this? Jazz, do you? Maybe Red Alert knows.."  
Bluestreak had just trudged over before looking around. "Wow...Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did this?"  
Jazz smiled. "Blue! I knew you'd show. Yeah, and none of us know why, when, or how! and they also said 'show starts in three breems', whatever show that means..."  
"Hey guys! Look! There was a stack of these on a party table!" Hound handed Prime, Jazz, Prowl and Bluestreak little fliers about a puppet show called "Super Soundy and the Jets!" airing...today?  
"Oh dear...what have they done..."

* * *

3 Breems Later

Rec Room

4 PM Earth Time

All the mechs were seated in various places, watching the stage as bickering and snickers came from behind the cardboard puppet theatre. Bluestreak had a front row seat, anxiouisly waiting, happiest he's been in a month, and Prowl and Prime stood at the back watching from afar, guarding the door in case anything...unfortunate happens.  
A little sign came up saying "Show Start!", making everyone giggle, including Bluestreak, for once. A small puppet of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak came up, walking along the small replica of the desert outside.  
"It's so hot out here! Why can't we go baaack! My paint is melting off!" Sideswipe's mocking voice of Sunny was heard, the little Sunstreaker puppet dramatically falling to the ground and clutching his chest.  
The little Sideswipe puppet kicked him, making the Bluestreak puppet, and the real Bluestreak sitting and watching, giggle. "Stop it Sunny, we're on patrol and we'll be back soon anyway!"  
Tiny Bluestreak puppet spoke up, mock-voiced by Sunstreaker. "And besides, my internal temperature gauge reads 80F, your paint can't possibly be melting off! And that reminds me, did I tell you of the time I thought my temperature gauge broke and read 450 degrees, which is the normal temperature for a human oven, and Prowl had to explain to me I was overheating because of something called 'inner-faces', which was really gross and weird and I had no idea what he was talking about and he was going on and on and on about sparks and bonding and something about Sparkplug, or sparking plugs or 'innerfaces' plugs and panels and hatches and how I was created and-"  
Sunstreaker gasped for breath and the Blue puppet fell over. "I think he diededed..." Sideswipe puppet said.  
Blue puppet gasped dramatically and pointed. "LOOK! It's Super Soundwave and his merry men, the Jet trine!" The audience of mechs roared with laughter when a puppet of Soundwave and the 3 seeker jets flew into view over the puppet twins and Blue puppet, being controlled by little sticks, Soundwave with a little cape on, the twins making fwoosh sounds before switching the puppets to hand puppets, Soundwave in a victory pose after landing.  
"I can readed your mind and eject evil midgets from my chest!" Sunstreaker said in a mocking monotone voice, as best he could imitate of Soundwave's. "Just watch!"  
The little Soundwave puppet punched himself in the face trying to press the button to eject his tapes, falling over, even tinier puppets of Rumble and Frenzy coming into view, Ironhide falling over laughing as Sunstreaker popped up for a moment and threw a Ravage puppet at Bumbleebee.  
"ATTACK THE SMALL ONE AUUUGGGHHH! HISS SPIT RAWRRR I'VE GOT ROBO RABIES" he said as Bumblebee ducked out of impulse, laughing.  
Prime looked over at Prowl expecting to see him angry that Sunstreaker threw something at Bee, surprised to see his usually casual and pulled together SIC quaking with laughter, trying his best to hide it, Jazz almost busting a gasket laughing.  
The Rumble puppet dived onto Sunstreaker puppet as the Sunny puppet flailed around, Bluestreak babbling and firing a puppet gun at the trine circling over them, Starscream screeching "BAAAWWWKK! MUST BE LEADER BAAAAAWK", the twins almost having to stop the play for a moment as the room filled with howling laughter.  
Sideswipe puppet fired a little yellow cotton ball at Sunstreaker as the Frenzy puppet ripped Rumble puppet off of Sunny puppet's back, the cotton ball hitting Sunstreaker as the Sunny puppet started screaming in over-dramatic agony, the twin puppets bickering with a "No it's your fault!" "No it's YOUR fault!" back and forth as Bluestreak's doorwings perked up and he smiled, giggling madly at the display.  
Soundwave puppet finally got back up and said "dun dununaaah! Super Soundwave! AWAAAAY!", as it flied up, Sideswipe tossing it into the air as it landed with a thump on Bluestreak's lap, as well as the seeker trine puppets and the Rumble and Frenzy puppets.  
The entire room repeated Megatron's usual call, "RETREEEAAAT!" before the room bust up in even more hard laughter, near everyone in tears from the mocking performance, the Bluestreak, Sunny and Sides puppets bowing to the crowd as Sunny's hand comes in from the front of the stage and tosses little red roses at the puppets, having to stretch a little to do so.  
Prime, Prowl, Jazz and the entire room were clapping and laughing, the twins standing up and bowing to the crowd themselves with the puppets on their hands, Sideswipe kneeling in front of Bluestreak and making the puppets wave as he places them in Blue's lap, Sunny waving and placing the Bluestreak puppet in his lap, the twins sitting and grabbing a few cubes of energon and sipping as the various mechs chided them and laughed and thanked them for the play, the room clearing out after a few more breems of fun and games.

* * *

9 Breems Later

12 AM Earth Time

Sunny and Sides were giggling at each other and cleaning up all the party favors they'd laid out, with the help of Jazz and Prowl, who were staying silent for the moment. Once everything was cleaned up, Jazz stepped outside of the rec room into the hall, and waited for his mate to follow.  
Prowl stopped at the door, looked back at the twins and just said "On second thought - don't grow up. It just wouldn't be the same." And calmly walked outside to his quarters with Jazz.  
The twins stayed silent for a moment before looking at each other, grins blooming on their faceplates, as a loud slap of a high-5 rang through the air.


End file.
